emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2906 (1st May 2001)
Plot At the factory Zak, Lisa, Sam and Cain are just finishing off their work as Jason enters. Zak talks about the party they are planning for that night but won't allow Eric even though Sam really wants him to go. Lisa tells Zak to stop trying to force Paddy and Emily together. Sam questions what is going on and Jason says he thinks they would not make a good couple. Lisa asks Cain to help but he says that he is busy; he will be spending the morning in bed with Angie. The Dingles laugh complimenting him on being so funny. In the Reynolds' kitchen, Ollie teases Marc about being bored as he has no school to go to. Len enters the kitchen following Angie, he is saying that he wants to see Lady Tara but Angie doesn't appreciate it when he asks if she is really that good looking. At Eric's house Gloria is looking at house in the paper, she asks if she can start to pay her way. She says that she intends to pay rent at a competitive price, Eric is shocked. Cain is approaching the Reynolds' house and Sam catches up with him and warns him not to go near there as she is a police woman. Cain asks why Sam he wants to hang around him and Sam says that it is because he is his brother but Cain is not welcoming. Cain says that he is screwing things up for him and warns him not to mess his life up. In the Sugdens, Andy and Robert have come home from school with the Hotten Courier that has Harry on the front page and the story that he tried to hold up a shop with a packet of sweets. Jack gets angry with them and asks them if they have mentioned that Harry stayed with them but they say it would be an embarrassment to admit the worlds most useless criminal stayed at the farm. Outside the vets, Paddy has just arrived back, Sam and Zak invite him to the party that night but he is not too keen. Sam sees Eric in his car at the other side of the road and shouts over to him and asks whether if there is any work for him. Sam invites Eric to the party. Eric says he is busy. Zak talks to Eric and says that Sam is the only one who can tolerate Eric in the family. Zak tells Eric he is still on schedule. In the Sugdens kitchen, Andy and Jack discuss Harry going back to prison. Zak goes into the shop and tells Emily that Paddy is going to the party. Zak says he has had time to cool down and wants to come to an understanding. Emily says she will go to the party. Cain enters the Reynolds house and grabs hold of Angie, she ushers him out of the back door. Cain explains that Sam is home so she can't go round to his house. Cain goes and Len comes down the stairs. He apologises to Angie for earlier. Gloria and Eric are at his house, she offers to cook, but Eric says he has to go and check up on the Dingles. Gloria says that she would move out if she had somewhere else to go. Paddy sees Emily outside the shop, they discuss the party. Ed watches them from across the road. Len is talking to Jonny in the kitchen. Ollie arrives, covered in mud as she has been playing hockey. Len tells Ollie that Johnny is there to see Marc. Ed is in the Woolpack, Jason suggests Ed should have a snowball. Seth says he doesn't think Emily and Paddy will have a romantic ding dong. Seth buys Ed a drink. At the Dingles, the party is underway Zak is trying to match make Emily and Paddy. Eric arrives with Russian Vodka and toasts to Sam's return. Ed talks to Jason about Emily and Butch. Seth suggests that Ed and him go to the party. Ed leaves and Seth follows saying he has invested a lot of money in Ed. In the Dingles, everyone is merry, Zak suggests a game of sardines. He tells Emily and Paddy to hide in the wardrobe. Cain tells Zak he is embarrassing Emily. Seth arrives followed by Jason. Marc, Ollie and Johnny talk about Marc's future in the Reynold's kitchen. Eric arrives back at his house and asks why Gloria hasn't unpacked. He gives her some change of address cards. She is grateful. In the Dingles, Emily tells Zak that he is ruining her friendships. Paddy says he can't see him and Emily together. Emily tells Paddy that she doesn't fancy him, and that everyone can wait until she is good and ready. Emily leaves and Cain says that if Emily punches as straight as she talks he'd put money on her. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ollie Reynolds - Vicky Binns *Marc Reynolds - Anthony Lewis *Angie Reynolds - Freya Copeland *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Ed Willis - James Midgley *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) Guest cast *Jonny Bradley - Ben Bryant Locations *Pollard's Factory - Interior *Holdgate Farm - Kitchen and living room *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Melby Farm - Kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and shop exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,490,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes